


I had fun once, it was awful

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, beach au, is best au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Javert doesn't like sand, it's coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere...





	I had fun once, it was awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [le soleil toute l'année](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346994) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 

> A continuation of Ias's beach fic. Whenever I'm feeling down I think about Javert's outfit, and suddenly I can smile again.


End file.
